


2nd Semester

by hgiel



Series: Pop Culture High Series [2]
Category: C-Pop, H.O.T., K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get biblical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony woke with a start, seeing a shadow loom over him, and he screamed.  
“Hush.” Kang Ta muttered. “Can you feel it?”  
“F-Feel what?” Tony stuttered, feeling around the bed.  
“Something evil is coming.” Kang Ta’s tone was low and dark. Even in the eerie silence of Tony’s hollow dorm room it was hard to hear.  
“Something is going to happen...something bad...and soon.”  
Suddenly, the door burst open with a wash of light from the hallway that was quickly covered by Hee Jun’s person.  
“Tomorrow is pizza day at the cafeteria.” He informed them. “Im going to wait in line now.”  
Kang Ta reached his arm out dramatically to him. “Ill miss you.”  
Hee Jun reached out his arm as well, still a few feet separating them. “As I will you. But you know this is something I must do.” He backed up then, slowly with his arm still outstretched. Kang Ta kept his position as well until Hee Jun was out of sight.  
“Pizza day is always the hardest day of the year for us.” Kang Ta said, biting his fist. “Hey, where is Woo Hyuk?”  
“He left remember?” Tony said sleepily.  
“Oh right...The eunuch thing. Well, I just wanted keep you updated.”  
“Why?”  
“Everything bad always happens to you Tony. You should see your birth chart, it seems like God doesn’t love you at all. Go back to sleep, kay’?” Kang Ta said, poking him on the nose.

Dong Wan hesitantly stepped into the dorm as Lee Hyuk made room for him. The guy didn’t look good...He was haggard, shoulders stooped, bags under his eyes, he was even wearing clothes. It wasn’t like him at all.  
“Minwoo will be back soon.” He muttered.  
“Are you okay?” Dong Wan asked.  
“Nothing has been working for me lately. Sometimes I think the world is working against me, you know?” Lee Hyuk sighed, seating himself on the bottom bunk.  
Dong Wan nodded slowly. “I know how you feel. Sometimes Im up for hours on WOW and finally get into a battle with this totally awesome monster, and then my avatar will just fall over into rest state like a narcoleptic. Then some jerk who’s been following me comes in and finishes off the ‘effing thing.”  
Lee Hyuk stared at him expressionless for a moment, then took his hand. “You are very eloquent Dong Wan. And such wisdom you have for such a young man.”  
Before Dong Wan could thank him, Minwoo came through the door. As soon as he saw their hands, Dong Wan jerked his arm back.  
“Ah Minwoo returns, killing yet another moment between us. But I wont hold it against you.” Lee Hyuk said to Minwoo. “Your sweaty panic is the only thing that’s brought me joy lately. I thought I would be done with you, but something tells me you might be even more fun the second time around.”  
“What’s he mean?” Dong Wan asked, noting the new glow Lee Hyuk suddenly had.  
“Nothing.” Minwoo said through his teeth. “Now why the hell are you here? Get out.”  
“I need to talk to you.” Dong Wan said, crestfallen.  
“Make it quick, nerd.” Minwoo thumbed toward the door and led them both out. As soon as they were alone his anger intensified. “I thought we agreed you would keep us a secret?”  
“We agreed to ignore our problems and hope things work themselves out on their own.”  
“And what about that makes you decide to come to my room and cuddle with my sick fuck for a roommate?”  
Dong Wan scowled at this. “I wasn’t doing anything. I came to you for help, if you don’t care then fine. Ill ask someone who does care about me.”  
“Who else cares about you? Jong Hyuk is dead.” Minwoo scoffed.  
Dong Wan turned on his heel, storming off, but Minwoo quickly caught him. “Alright.” He sighed. “Fine, what is it?”  
Grudgingly, Dong Wan reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.  
Minwoo took it and read aloud. “Roses are red. Violets are blue. Sugar is sweet. I’ll control alt delete you? What the fuck is that suppose to mean?”  
“Someone is out to get me!”  
“Dong Wan, I’ve done some sick shit for you, but if this some kind of Star Wars game, I swear Ill kick the shit out of you.”

Professor Yoon Do Hyun tapped the podium mic. “Thanks for coming everyone.” He said sarcastically, eyeing the empty chairs of the assembly. “We shouldn’t have done this on pizza day... In an exchange program with China and Taiwan, we’ve sent a few of our students there to study, and have gotten a few in return. Please welcome the new students and make them comfortable.” He waved a hand at the new students. “Jay Chou, Edison Chen, Nicholas Tse, and Lin Jun Jie.”  
Kang Ta suddenly sat erect in his chair. “That’s it. That’s the evil I felt coming.”  
“What?” Hee Jun asked, spitting pizza onto the side of Kang Ta’s face, but quickly returned it to his mouth.  
“That one, Jay Chou, he isn’t human...He’s a demon from hell.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kang Ta lead Jay Chou down the hall to Tony’s room. The whole time he kept glancing over his shoulder, but Jay didn’t seem to notice. He had a stoic look of pure evil on his face. At least, that’s how Kang Ta saw it.  
“Here is where you’ll be staying. Just so you know, I’ll be right next door, and I have a keg of holy water.”  
“Good to know.” Jay said flatly.  
Kang Ta ruffled at the lack of emotion in his voice. Leaning forward he whispered, “I know what you are. Ill be watching you.”  
“What am I?” Jay asked without an actually inflection of question in his voice.  
“You are a demon. You are pure evil. You smell nice.” Kang Ta pulled back quickly. “No, I wont have sex with you, stop tempting me!” And he ran inside his dorm.  
“I got the stuff you asked for.” Hee Jun greeted him.  
“Ah, good.” Kang Ta clapped. “I have to go do some things soon, will you be able to take care of it yourself?”  
Hee Jun looked down slowly, then up through his lashes. “I can’t do anything when you aren’t with me, but Ill try.”  
“Aww...Lets have sex!”  
“Score!”

“Wigger fight!” Someone yelled, and everyone rushed over to see the action.  
Edison and Ji Won were facing off in the middle of the quad while Tablo stood to the side awkwardly.  
“What’s this yo? Huh?” Ji Won demanded, making a C shape with his hand. “Why you keep doing this yo? You trying to tell me you’s a cunt?”  
“Ah hellz noizzle.” Edison yelled back at him. “You’s just trippin’ yo”  
“Trippin? Ya, maybe over my big ass dick!”  
“Ya, fo sho, ass dick, cuz’ that’s where your dick usually is...i-in a’ ass.”  
“Calm down you guys, this isn’t a big deal.” Tablo insisted.  
“A big deal?!” Ji Won gasped. “This chinc thinks he can out rap me yo!”  
“I canizzle!” Edison said.  
“Rap battle!” The crowd began to chant.  
“Fine then! Stand back bitches! I’ll drop hella’ rhymes!” Ji Won said, motioning for everyone to back up. No one did. “Give me a beat!”  
Tablo reluctantly gave him a beat.  
“Some say x make the sex. Spectacular, make me lick you from yo neck to yo back, then ya shiverin’ tongue deliverin’”  
Tablo had stopped the beat, and everyone stood quietly, listening to Ji Won’s rap.  
“Fuckin’ queerizzle!” Edison scoffed. “And that’s Biggie lyrics you dumb fuckizzle!”  
“He’s dead yo! His shit is up for grabs...And fuck you, I aint’ no gay, that song is fucking good.”  
“Lets go..” Tony whispered to Dong Wan, and they hurried off to the computer lab.  
“Someone is really out to get me, I know it.” Dong Wan sighed, sitting down next to Tony. “I got that note, and I keep getting the feeling Im being watched...”  
“Maybe its just a prank. Who would want to hurt you?” Tony asked. “Look, how about we go to the mall this weekend and play Dance Dance Revolution all day so none of the little kids get a chance, would that make you feel better?”  
“I guess.” Dong Wan muttered, reaching into his book bag. He pulled out an mp3 player and popped the buds into his ears. Before long, he had yanked them out, shrieking.  
“What is it?!” Tony gasped.  
“Listen!” Dong Wan thrust the buds against Tony’s ear and “The Imperial March” played loudly.  
“Darth Vader’s song...” Tony said, wide eyed. “I didn’t think you had anything but bubble gum pop music on your mp3 player.”  
“I don’t! Everything was deleted, this is the only song on here! And its so evil!”  
“Someone really is out to get you...”

“I’ve called you all here today to discuss the new student, Jay Chou.” Kang Ta said as he paced in front of Lee Hyuk and Brian.  
“Out of the whole school, we are the only ones who are able to address this problem. I am a supreme medium, ghost hunter, and lover. You,” He addressed Lee Hyuk “The best Mudang in all of Korea. And you,” He turned to Brian, “A minion of Jesus.”  
“What’s this about?” Brian asked in a short tone. “I’ve got places to be.”  
“I doubt it. Now, you all may not have noticed, but Jay is a demon.” Kang Ta swirled on one heel dramatically to face them both. “We have got to find a way to destroy him.”  
“He didn’t do anything Kang Ta, you should let it go. Demons aren’t real anyway.” Brian said.  
“What kind of minion are you? Jesus would be ashamed! Its your responsibility to fight the devil!” Kang Ta insisted.  
Brian stepped forward to stare him down. “My only responsibility as a Christian is to force my beliefs on others and to fear everyone that’s different from me. So, you better stop calling me to these spiritualist meetings before I get scared enough to exorcize your ass!” He jabbed a finger into Kang Ta’s chest then stormed out.  
“Auntie?” Kang Ta turned pitifully to Lee Hyuk.  
“I can’t be bothered, Im sorry.” Lee Hyuk stroked Kang Ta’s temple with his thumb. “I don’t have a reason to care if he’s a devil or an angel. Why don’t you get that fat chick you are always hanging out with to help?”  
“I would rather have his nose in my crotch then on a case.”  
“That’s my boy” Lee Hyuk said, kissing Kang Ta on the mouth.

Tony looked up from his notebook as a strange noise came from Kang Ta and Hee Jun’s room. The sound didn’t last long, so Tony returned to his studies, but suddenly a saw burst from the wall toward his face. Tony fell back onto the floor and watched the saw work its way through the wall.  
“STOP STOP STOP!” Tony screamed.  
“Just a second, I can’t hear you!” Hee Jun called.  
A misshapen square was cut from the wall, falling on tp of Tony’s computer.  
“What you say?” Hee Jun asked, poking his head through the hole.  
“What are you doing?!” Tony demanded.  
“Oh, Im putting a window in between our rooms. I got a frame and some curtains for our side, you might want to get something too. Your side is going to look like shit.”  
“Why would you do that?!”  
“So we can keep an eye on the devil. He’s your new roommate...What? You didn’t know?”  
“God really does hate me...”

Jay waited motionlessly as the figure stepped out from the shadows.  
“You’ve come.” The figure said, voice obstructed through the Darth Vader mask  
“When you make a deal with the devil, we tend to show up.”  
“Well, you people have my soul, now the fun begins. Your first mission is murder.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dong Wan wandered into his dorm room with a figurative cloud of doom over his head. Turning the light on he found his next surprise.  
“NO! GOD NO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!!!” Dong Wan screamed, throwing himself to the ground.  
Scattered around the room were all his actions figures, with the heads snapped off.  
“IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! YOU MONSTER! WHO ARE YOU?!”  
Raking his hands through his loved ones, Dong Wan uncovered an envelope. Opening it, he found the same hand writing as was on the poem he had gotten earlier.  
“You haven’t seen anything yet.” He read aloud. “Come see me behind the East wing of the school before I come after your head too.”  
Dong Wan clenched the note in his fist and looked over his mangled treasures. He knew what he had to do, and luckily his stalker had over looked his greatest weapon.  
Getting to his feet, Dong Wan picked his lightsaber from its place over his bed and headed out the door.

Minwoo woke up without knowing he had even been out. He was on something hard and cold and for a second he thought it might have been a morgue slab, but laughed the thought off. What were the odds he had died again?  
Suddenly the darkness around him dissipated and one of the new students appeared over him in a red light.  
“Welcome to hell.” Jay Chou said flatly.  
Minwoo looked around at the cavern of brim stone. “Oh shit, again?!”  
“Its nothing personal, I assure you.”  
“Well what the fuck happened this time?!” Minwoo demanded.  
“I just took your soul while you were having lunch. The autopsy reports will most likely show the cause of death is an aneurysm.”  
“Gay...”  
“That’s what the Book Of Sins will show as the cause of damnation.”

Dong Wan used the light of his lightsaber to make his way behind the school, into the thickness of trees, trash, and random bones.  
“So you’ve come.” Said the Darth Vader like voice, then slightly softer came a giggle and “I said come.”  
“Who’s there?” Dong Wan demanded, whipping around to confront the disembodied voice.  
Darth Vader stepped out from behind a tree. “Have you missed me Dong Wan?”  
“James Earl Jones?”  
“No!” The figure pulled the helmet from his head with a ‘pop’ and Dong Wan was face to face with Jong Hyuk.  
“Hey dude, cool cosplay. I can’t hang out with you right now Im looking for someone.”  
“Yes, me!”  
“You?” Dong Wan thought for a minute, then snapped his fingers. “Oh man, is it lan party night? I totally forgot!”  
Jong Hyuk ground his teeth together. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! Im the guy that sent you the note, changed your mp3 player, broke your figurines, and had Minwoo killed!”  
“You weren’t even around when Minwoo died.”  
“No, I mean today!”  
“Minwoo is dead?!” Dong Wan cried.  
“Yes!” Jong Hyuk yelled, then cackled as evilly as possible. “This is my revenge on you Dong Wan, after everything you put me through...you deserve it. You may not have been the exact cause of my death but-”  
“Wait.” Dong Wan motioned for him to stop. “You died?”  
“W-What do you mean?! Yes I died!” Jong Hyuk sputtered.  
“I must have forgotten, or maybe no one told me.” Dong Wan mused.  
Jong Hyuk’s mouth fell open. “Wh...IS IT ME?! OR ARE YOU JUST FUCKING RETARDED?!”  
Looking slightly hurt, Dong Wan patted him on the arm. “Im sure someone noticed you died. But, if you are dead, how are you here?”  
“Ha!” Jong Hyuk said triumphantly. “I had arrangements to have my body frozen upon the time of my death so in the future, when technology was advanced enough, I could be saved! When I woke up in the future, and was healed, I got myself this cool outfit and contacted the devil. Its much easier to do that in the future then it is now. All those Christian weirdos were right about Harry Potter, it caused all the kids to grow up to be Devil worshipers. The world is actually more pleasant with Satan in charge. There are no wars, you can file share legally, and the Devil is much more accessible then God ever was. He has his own talk show on Sirius Radio.”  
“Oh is that still around in the future? I was thinking about buying some stock in it but wasn’t sure about the longevity.”  
“Oh, I really would advice you to invest in it, it really took off once Satan took over.”

Tony felt odd as he sat on Kang Ta’s bed, staring out of the new window into his own room as Hee Jun sat by it with a shot gun in his hand.  
“Are you guys sure about all this?” Tony asked.  
Kang Ta seated himself beside Tony. “Very sure, this is all necessary.”  
“Even the rocking chair?”  
Hee Jun looked aghast as he rocked back and forth in the chair, the gun nested in the crook of his arm. “It calms me.”  
“Tony!” Dong Wan cried, crashing into the room next door, finding it empty.  
“In here Dong Wan.” Tony said, waving at him through the view in the window.  
“Oh...Okay, hold on.” Dong Wan stepped out and then into Kang Ta and Hee Jun’s room. “Thank goodness I finally found you guys. Minwoo is dead again!”  
“Again?” Kang Ta said. “I didn’t know you knew he died the first time. I would have thought you wouldn’t want to speak with him if you knew what he did to get his body back.”  
Tony clamped a hand down on Kang Ta’s arm. “Shh!” He whispered. “I just told him vaguely what happened, he doesn’t know about Minwoo and Lee Hyuk.”  
“What are you talking about?” Dong Wan asked weakly.  
“Nothing.” Kang Ta said, waving him off. “I just meant I didn’t think you would want to be sleeping with someone who’s technically a zombie is all. I guess we’ll have to ask Lee Hyuk to get Minwoo back to the living.”  
“Not possible.” Jay said, leaning through the window. “His soul is already in Hell.”  
“I knew you were a demon!” Kang Ta said, jumping to his feet.  
“I never said I wasn’t.”  
“Hee Jun, do something!” Tony begged.  
“I can’t.” Hee Jun admitted. “I couldn’t afford ammunition after I bought the rocking chair!”  
“You don’t need to worry.” Jay assured. “I wont hurt you unless Im ordered to. Or you piss me off.” He warned, then disappeared.  
“What are we going to do?” Dong Wan asked.  
“We’ll have to get some help.” Kang Ta admitted. “Since we’re up against a demon, we’ll need an angel.”  
“And who would that be?”


	4. Chapter 4

Minwoo lunged at Jay, but was diverted somehow into a wall.  
“You must be trying to make things worse for yourself.” Jay said without any pity.  
“What is this about?” Minwoo demanded, getting to his feet. “You came to Pop Culture High to kill me? What the fuck for?!”  
“You think you are that important? No, I really did come on an exchange program. Each part of the world has their own Hell and demons to run it. I was working in Taiwan, but it had gotten so boring there. I wanted to transfer to a place where the crimes are a little more violent. You people seem to be born like fighting dogs, its wonderful.”  
“Take me back, Im not going to fucking Hell because you are bored.”  
“Its not that.” Jay assured. “You were killed because Jong Hyuk wanted you taken care of. You’ll have to take it up with him once he dies again.”  
“That son of a bitch!” Minwoo yelled. “Dead or alive I can’t get him off Dong Wan’s cock! Well fuck that shit, you take me back right fucking now!”  
“You can’t go back, we can’t just let souls go. If you were to exchange your soul for someone else’s you could go... But you would have to have the authority over that person and said person would need to deserve to be sent to Hell.”  
Minwoo stepped forward, coming almost nose to nose with Jay. “I know just the guy.”

Nicholas Tse had finally found a girl with an actual vagina.  
“Are you hurt? Physically I mean, Im not a psychologist.” Ayumi, the nurse, asked him.  
“I hurt.” Nicholas said, nodding. “But in a good way. You pregnant baby?”  
“No.”  
“You wanna’ be?” He asked suggestively.  
“Oh my goodness, that was pathetic.” Lee Hyuk said, entering the clinic.  
“And what do you know?” Nicholas asked, turning to him.  
“You are new here so you might not know this... But Im the resident pervert. You can’t out do me, especially if you are only into fish tacos.”  
Nicholas smile coyly and slowly made his way to Lee Hyuk. “You think highly of yourself, but you don’t impress me at all. I bet I could get your head in my lap in under ten seconds.”  
“Try me.”  
Nicholas leaned forward and dragged his tongue across Lee Hyuk’s jaw. Lee Hyuk feel immediately to his knees.  
“There is muscle relaxant in my pheromones.”

“Can I help you?” JJ Lin asked as Kang Ta, Hee Jun, Tony, and Dong Wan approached his chess game with Shin Ae, Hara, Binu, and Yuni.  
“We need your help.” Tony said, eyeing the she-males hesitantly.  
“If you’ll excuse me ladies?” JJ said, nodding to his challengers and excused himself from the table.  
“Were those Gundam chess pieces?” Dong Wan asked, eyes glowing.  
“Ya! I love Gundam! Robots are so cool!” JJ said, high-fiving him.  
“Oh my gosh, I know! What was your favorite season?”  
“0079! It makes me so nostalgic, you know?”  
Dong Wan nodded emphatically. “Wow you are so cool! I bet we have tons of things in common.”  
“I bet we do!” JJ cheered. “Do you like D&D? Flash Gordon? Midi formatted ring tones? The way an eye ball feels exploding when you squeeze it in your fist?”  
“Ya I- Wait, what?”  
“Our friend got sent to Hell,” Kang Ta interrupted. “We need you to help us get him back. Your little buddy is a demon, you know?”  
“Jay Chou? Yes, I know. But I don’t know how you think I can help you.” JJ admitted.  
“You are an angel, at least that’s what Kang Ta said.” Tony glared at Kang Ta, who avoided his gaze.  
“Not really...Well, sorta’... Im a cherub. Very low level.” He explained. “Its not like I can go remove your friend’s soul. I can take you guys down there and we can see what we can do for him. We’ll have to take a bus or something though, I don’t have a license.”  
“He fuck you yet? Huh?!” Minwoo’s voice boomed through the campus and he was soon at Dong Wan’s side. “You been cheating on me?!”  
“Minwoo! You are alive!” Dong Wan cried, throwing himself into Minwoo’s arms, who quickly shoved him into Tony’s.  
“Does this mean we can’t go to Hell?” Hee Jun asked Kang Ta. “Cause’ I was thinking the next time we were at a dinner party and someone says ‘What’s the strangest place you ever did it?’ we could always win.”  
“Your little geek boyfriend got me killed!” Minwoo yelled. “I was in HELL Dong Wan, HELL!”  
“Was it worse then taking it in the ass from-“ Kang Ta’s words were broken off as Tony clamped his hand down over his mouth.  
“How did you get out of Hell?” JJ asked curiously.  
“I swapped places with someone.” Minwoo said, not meeting his eyes.  
“Who?” Tony asked hesitantly.

“Welcome to Hell.” Jay greeted emotionlessly.  
“How the fuck did I get here?!” Woo Hyuk demanded.  
“Your friend Minwoo was sent to hell and chose you to take his place.” Jay explained. “He said you owed him a favor.”  
Woo Hyuk gaped at him. “The only thing he has EVER done for me is let me borrow some change for bus fare!”  
“Ya, that’s the favor.” Jay nodded. “But you couldn’t have come here unless your soul was already prepared for damnation.”  
“What did I do to deserve going to Hell?!”


	5. Chapter 5

“You’ve had tons of abortions, that’s why you are here.” Jay informed Woo Hyuk.  
“I had WHAT? That isn’t even possible!” Woo Hyuk yelled.  
“Let me explain... Every time you ejaculate you kill hundreds of sperm. Each sperm is half a baby and therefore two sperm would be the same as one baby. The amount of technical abortions you’ve had is catastrophic.”  
“That is such bull shit!” Woo Hyuk screamed. “Let me out of here right fucking now!”  
Jay shook his head, quite bored with the situation. “You’ll have to work off your sins to leave.”  
“Im not working off shit! This is retarded!”  
“Then enjoy Hell you chronic masturbator.” Jay said, leaving him in darkness.

“I’ve been in the computer lab for forever preparing those stock options for you, where the hell have you been?!” Jong Hyuk demanded, storming up to Dong Wan and ignoring the group around him.  
“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Minwoo yelled, grabbing Jong Hyuk by his throat. “Who the fuck do you think you are sending me to fucking Hell?!”  
“Minwoo, don’t kill him!” Dong Wan pleaded.  
“Kill him!” JJ cheered.  
Kang Ta looked at him sideways. “You are a terrible angel.”  
“Im a cherub.” JJ corrected.  
“Get off his dick Dong Wan, shit! After all this fucker did to me you want to protect him?!” Minwoo demanded.  
“I just don’t want to see anyone get hurt! I don’t care about him, I swear!” Dong Wan said.  
“Im tired of this shit!” Minwoo threw Jong Hyuk against a tree, knocking him out, and turned to Dong Wan. “You think you are worth all this? You think you are that good of a lay? I’ve been killed twice! I’ve been to fucking Hell! I’ve been fucked in the ass by Lee Hyuk and for WHAT?!”  
There was a moment of silence and finally Dong Wan’s mouth opened. “What?” He asked softly.  
“Okay since he knows can I talk about it?” Kang Ta asked. “It was so fucking funny!”  
“You had sex with Lee Hyuk?” Dong Wan asked in horror.  
“He forced me to!” Minwoo insisted.  
“You were raped?”  
“No one could rape me!”  
“You told me you weren’t even gay!” Dong Wan yelled. “You said you only liked me! Now I find out you are sleeping with Lee Hyuk?! Its not like dating you has been a walk in the park for me either! I don’t deserve any of this either! You can go to Hell!” He stormed off.  
“I JUST GOT BACK FROM THERE! BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Minwoo screamed at the top of his lungs. Suddenly he realized they had an audience. Turning to the girls playing chess he pointed at them with some amount of authority. “Don’t you fucking tell anyone what you say here.”  
Harisu laughed, lifting her cell phone. “Its all on video.”  
Binu turned her lap top toward Minwoo. “Its also now on Youtube.”  
“Son of a BITCH!” Minwoo screamed again. “I should have just stayed in Hell! Woo Hyuk better be enjoying himself!”  
“Wait, Woo Hyuk is the one you sent to Hell?” Tony gasped, then grabbed JJ by the arms. “You have to help us get him back! He doesn’t deserve to be there unlike Minwoo!”  
“What did you say?” Minwoo said through his teeth.  
“Not a problem. Who’s all coming?” JJ asked cheerfully.  
“Me.” Tony said quickly.  
“And Kang Ta and I.” Hee Jun added, looking suggestively at Kang Ta.  
“Okay then, lets go!” JJ said happily, and they all disappeared.

Nicholas and Lee Hyuk were staring each other down in the clinic when Yoo Min burst in.  
“Is it true you had sex with Minwoo, Lee Hyuk?!” He asked, bouncing up and down.  
“Yes, yes it is.” Lee Hyuk said smiling sweetly at him.  
“Wow you really are the biggest perv in school!” Yoo Min said in awe.  
“Having sex with that Minwoo guy makes you the biggest pervert in this school?” Nicholas scoffed. “Fine then, bring me to him and I’ll show you Im the biggest pervert.”

JJ led Tony, Kang Ta, and Hee Jun to an information desk in the waiting room in Hell.  
“What’s that smell?” Tony whispered.  
“Smells like shit.” Kang Ta said, sniffing the air.  
“If you woke up in Hell, wouldn’t you defecate yourself?” JJ asked over his shoulder and then turned to the receptionist. “Hello miss. We’re looking for a Jang Woo Hyuk?”  
“He was admitted not long ago.” The receptionist said. “He can’t accept visitors, Im sorry. He has to work off his debut of sins.”  
“I understand.” JJ said thoughtfully. “Im sorry to hear that, we were hoping to be able to speak with him and-RUN!” He screamed and ran for the revolving doors into Hell.  
Hee Jun and Kang Ta rushed after him but Tony tripped and fell into the edge of the receptionist’s desk.  
“Well that was silly.” She sighed. “As if I would have really stopped them. Are you okay kid?”  
“Im fine...” Tony whimpered, getting to his feet. “You said Woo Hyuk had to work off his sins? What does he have to do?”

Lee Hyuk waited in the wings as Nicholas knocked proudly on his and Minwoo’s door. The door opened quickly and Minwoo stood before them.  
“What?” He demanded.  
“I would like to have sex with you.” Nicholas said. “How about it?”  
Minwoo looked at him for a moment then stepped back. “Sure, why not?”  
Nicholas strutted inside and slammed the door in a dumbfounded Lee Hyuk’s face.  
“....WHAT THE FUCK?!” He yelled at the closed door.

“Woo Hyuk!” Kang Ta said, rushing in ahead of Hee Jun and JJ.  
“What are you doing here?” Woo Hyuk asked, getting to his feet.  
“We’re here for you! We found out Minwoo got you sent down here in his place.  
“He couldn’t be here if he didn’t deserve it somehow though.” JJ pointed out.  
“I didn’t know masturbating sent you to Hell!” Woo Hyuk snapped  
Hee Jun went suddenly pale. “It does?”  
“Can you masturbate? I mean, being a eunuch and all...” Kang Ta asked.  
Woo Hyuk flushed. “I...I was born a hermaphrodite. The male part of me works just fine.”  
“A little too fine I guess.” Kang Ta smiled.  
“Wait...I am so confused.” Hee Jun admitted.  
“Well,” JJ said suddenly. “I don’t know what to do now. You aren’t allowed to go.”  
“You are allowed to go.” Jay said, suddenly appearing before them. “Someone payed off your sins for you.”  
“Who?!” Woo Hyuk demanded.  
“Hm..Chubby kid, ears stick out, he has terrified eyes.”  
“Tony!” Kang Ta gasped.  
“That’s him.” Jay nodded.  
“How did he pay Woo Hyuk’s sins off?” Kang Ta asked.


	6. Chapter 6

“He’s pregnant with your child.” Jay informed Woo Hyuk.  
Woo Hyuk passed out.  
“So, I guess we should go now?” JJ suggested.  
“Wait!” Hee Jun yelled and then flung himself and Kang Ta to the floor. “We have to have sex first!”  
Jay disappeared and JJ smiled.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Tony laid down onto the bottom bunk in his room. Woo Hyuk sat heavily on the floor and vomited into a paper bag.  
“This is actually sweet.” JJ said.  
“Very selfless of you.” Kang Ta agreed.  
“Someone ask me where the weirdest place I ever had sex was.” Hee Jun said excitedly.  
“Where?” Tony asked.  
“Hell!”  
Tony thought to himself. “Well ask me where the weirdest place I ever got pregnant was.”  
“...Shit, Kang Ta!” Hee Jun whined.  
“Stop talking about it!” Woo Hyuk barked. “Just everyone shut up!”  
Kang Ta ignored him and pulled Tony’s pants down.  
“What are you doing?!” Tony cried.  
“Im trying to see where the baby is going to come out of! Seems like we’ll have to do a c-section.”  
“An abortion!” Woo Hyuk said suddenly, getting to his feet. “We’ll get him an abortion!”  
The other men looked at him warily. “You really are dead set on going to hell...” JJ pointed out.  
“I can’t be a father! Tony can’t be a mother! You don’t want to have a baby do you?!” He pleaded.  
“I don’t mind.” Tony said softly. “I mean...if it’s yours I don’t mine.”  
“HOW CUTE!” Kang Ta cried.  
“That’s-AH SON OF A BITCH! I HATE THIS SCHOOL!” Woo Hyuk screamed and stormed out.  
“I can’t tell anyone Im pregnant.” Tony said. “How am I suppose to...cover it up?”  
“You are already fat so no one will notice.” Hee Jun said, ironically.  
“Well how am I going to get a c-section? I can’t go to a hospital.”  
“Ill do it!” Kang Ta volunteered.  
“Do you know how?” Tony asked skeptically.  
“Well, I have a while to learn. We have like, what? A couple of months?”  
“Ill google it.” Hee Jun said.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Jong Hyuk stomped his feet in frustration. “Minwoo is alive, Dong Wan is still ignoring me and when I got knocked out I pissed myself and now my Darth Vadar pants are sticky!”  
“None of these things are my problem.” Jay mumbled, trying to make his way to class.  
“YES IT IS! I MADE A DEAL WITH YOU PEOPLE AND EVERYTHING IS FUCKED UP!” Jong Hyuk screamed.  
Suddenly, Dong Wan rushed toward them and threw himself into Jong Hyuk’s arms.  
“Minwoo is such a bastard! I should have been with you all along! He’s been sleeping with Lee Hyuk and now people are saying he’s sleeping with that one exchange student! How could he do this?! Jong Hyuk you were right about him! Why do you smell like pee?”  
“Happy now?” Jay asked Jong Hyuk.  
“I wish I had changed my pants but kinda, ya.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

It sounded like there was a hundred people outside the door yelling at him. They wanted to know about Dong Wan, Lee Hyuk, and now Nicholas now that he had been seen entering his dorm. It would have been a little easier to deal with if Nicholas wasn’t still there.  
“Can I go now?” Nicholas demanded.  
“No! If you leave then they’ll all see you! Go out the window!”  
“Im not going out the fucking window!”  
There was a lot of tension between them. It might have been because of the huge fight they had after all their clothes had been removed. Neither liked the idea of being on the receiving end of anything...Unless it was oral, and then neither wanted to be on the opposite side.  
“The longer I stay in here the longer they are going to talk.” Nicholas pointed out.  
“What the fuck do I care? Everyone knows Im a faggot now!” Minwoo screamed and then pounded on the door. “YOU HEAR THAT? Im gayer then fucking George Michaels!”  
“Well Im not, so let me the fuck out of here if you wont let me fuck you.” Nicholas pushed past him and walked out into the herd.  
Before Minwoo could shut the door someone he didn’t expect walked in.  
“Its so brave of you to come out.” He said. “You’ve inspired me...Im coming out as well!”


	7. Chapter 7

“I didn’t come out!” Minwoo yelled.  
“What do you call it then?” Professor Seo Tai Ji asked.  
“Social suicide. I might as well just kill myself! Everyone in the school now knows Im some ass pirate!” Minwoo buried his face in his hands. “Im so fucking screwed. Wait, did you say you were gay?!” He asked looking back up.  
“Don’t worry. I have everything prepared. We’ll be two strong gay men, come on.” He said, dragging Minwoo from the room.

Tony was fast asleep in his bed. The others had left him there to attend the impromptu assembly. He wasn’t sure why he was left behind because he felt fine but Kang Ta had told him to rest or else the sperm might get shaken loose, so he had to give it time to dig itself into his, assumed, uterus and settle in. After his speech Tony was more then willing to stay in bed. His sleep didn’t last long though because a huge bang jolted him awake.  
On the floor, in the middle of his clothes, was Jae Won. Not transparent and floating Jae Won, but whole and human Jae Won.  
“Jae Won!” Tony shouted. “You aren’t a zombie are you?!”  
Jae Won looked up at him slowly with a blank look on his face. He was oddly dressed... Not in his usual thrift shop clothes but in an all white shiny jump suit. His hair was much longer then Tony remembered, and in a Flock of Seagulls style.  
“Where am I?” Jae Won asked in sudden panic. “Who am I?!”

Tai Ji stood at the podium in front of the student body with Minwoo at his side. He gave Minwoo an encouraging sideways hug and was promptly elbowed in the ribs.  
“Thank you all for coming out.” Tai Ji said over his discomfort. “There has been a lot of talk about homosexuality lately. I want to be the first one to tell you all to be more tolerant because gay sex is neato. Unless its lesbians, cause’ that’s yuckie. Some of the most respected people in history were gay. I can’t think of any right off the top of my head but Im sure there are some. Sometimes even people you would least expect are gay.”  
He turned around and motioned for Yoon Do Hyun to join him. He reluctantly did.  
“Hyunie,” Tai Ji said sweetly at him. “Im in love with you! Lets be together forever! Lets rock into eternity!” He cried, throwing himself into Do Hyun’s arms.  
“Um...alright.” Do Hyun mumbled.  
Minwoo grabbed the mic. “Alright, so I fucked Dong Wan. I’ll admit that. Lee Hyuk I’ll admit to too but that was under duress! That chinc I did NOT sleep with! So I may be gay but Im not as gay as most of you!” With that he stormed off the stage.  
Lee Hyuk quickly took his place as the two professors seated themselves. “I knew you didn’t have sex with Minwoo!” He said to Nicholas, then turned to the rest of the students. “So you see I am the biggest pervert in the school!”  
“Hold on!” Nicholas said, climbing onto the stage next to him. “I’ll have you know, Im not someone to mess with. My sexual promiscuity is legendary! My sperm swims faster then a speeding bullet! My general hotness repels STDs! God make me purely for sex! You can’t fuck with me buddy!”  
“If you are such hot shit, then prove it. Show me how badass you are!” Lee Hyuk challenged. “Fuck me here in front of everyone.”  
“Fine!”  
The two tore at each other in a race to who would make penetration first while the professors watched with bland interest. The front row got the most interactive show because as Nicholas got the upper hand and threw Lee Hyuk on his back, Lee Hyuk pulled himself up and bit out his throat. He spit it into the crowd, spraying the first row.  
JJ moaned in his seat and crossed his legs. Jay looked over at him curiously.  
“That is so hot.” JJ said more to himself, but also to explain himself to Jay.  
“What kind of angel gets turned on by murder?”  
“Im a cherub. And shhh, your voice is ruining this for me.”

“And then they pull Lee Hyuk off Nicholas but he’s already dead. When they get Lee Hyuk to his feet he has Nichola’s intestines were wrapped around his hands like boxer tape. It was CRAZY!” Hee Jun explained to Tony.  
“Your little friend Dong Wan must be quite the heart breaker.” Kang Ta added. “It seems like he indirectly keeps getting people killed.”  
“Speaking of dead people.” Tony said motioning to Jae Won who was sitting quietly.  
“He’s probably a zombie.” Kang Ta shrugged. “I don’t know why he looks...like that.” He motioned to his clothes and hair.  
“Im not a zombie.” Jae Won said. “I have a pulse and I’ve had to go to the bathroom twice since I woke up.”  
“He does seem alive.” Tony said warily. “But he doesn’t remember anything but his name. What do you think happened?”  
“I don’t know.” Kang Ta admitted. “But he looks like hell. Come over to my room and Ill give you make over.”  
Hee Jun stood to follow the two out but looked sadly at the window he had made. “It’s a hassle to go all the way around...We already have a hole there, why don’t I make a door?”  
“No!” Tony snapped.  
“Then how about I just make it big enough for me to fit through?”  
“That would be bigger then if you put a door in...”

Jay appeared in JJ and Edison’s dorm room to find JJ reading comic books and Edison on the bed measuring his penis.  
“Oh hello.” JJ greeted.  
“Woah! Where the fuckizzle did he come from yo?!” Edison said, dropping his ruler.  
“I like you.” Jay told JJ, ignoring Edison completely.  
“Oh. Okay. Im not that interested in you though.”  
“Get the fuck outizzle of here! For realz!” Edison yelled.  
Jay punched him in the face so hard his neck broke. “How about now?” He asked JJ.  
JJ’s eye brows rose.  
Jay dug his fingers into Edison’s chest and cracked his rib cage open like a gate into his chest cavity.  
“And now?” He asked again.  
“Im willing to see where things go from here.”

“Come on, we have to find Minwoo and tell him that he’s lost me forever.” Dong Wan said, pulling Jong Hyuk along with him.  
“You aren’t just using me to make Minwoo jealous right?!”  
“Who?”  
“ME!” Jong Hyuk yelled.  
“No! Dr. Who! Its going to be on soon, we need to hurry!” Dong Wan urged.  
“STOP IGNORING ME!”  
They rounded the gym and found Minwoo being confronted by the weight lifting team.  
“You can’t kick me off the team!” Minwoo barked.  
“That’s the least of your problems.” H laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

“Back off you asshole!” Minwoo yelled when H approached him. “I don’t want to deal with your shit right now!”  
“Ya, Im sure your late for your next orgy.” H scoffed. “I should have known you were a faggot, I just thought you were admiring my body, not jacking off to it.”  
Minwoo opened his mouth to say something but Dong Wan rushed forward and Jong Hyuk followed quickly behind.  
“You are too ugly to be making those kinds of accusations.” Dong Wan said, facing down H.  
“What do you know? You are gayer then he is!”  
“This is the longest winded hate crime I have ever seen in my life!” A high voice announced.  
Everyone turned to find Harisu with her hands on her hips, Shin Ae, Binu, Hara, and Yuni standing behind her looking none too pleased.  
“Now you have those shims standing up for you.” H laughed. “You sure have come far in life.”  
“What you need is to have some respect!” Harisu yelled and the four girls behind her began to pose. “R-E-S-P-E-C-T!” She began singing.  
“Find out what it means to me!” The other girls joined in.  
“R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Take care, TCB!”  
“Sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me!”  
“Oh God, please stop helping me!” Minwoo pleaded.  
The group kept singing and the mocking looks on the body building team’s faces became ones of annoyance. H yelled at them to shut up but when they didn’t he charged at Harisu. Before he knew what had happened, Harisu had him on his back and brought a high heel down on his genitals. The other members took off at a dead run.  
“Are you okay?” Dong Wan asked.  
“I stubbed my toe when we stopped.” Jong Hyuk said, not noticing the fact Dong Wan directed the question toward Minwoo.  
“No Im not okay! You and dip shit here ruined my life!” Minwoo yelled.  
“We’re dating!” Jong Hyuk yelled back for no apparent reason.  
Minwoo looked from Jong Hyuk to Dong Wan. “You know what? Good. Have a good time together. I hope you both get AIDS and die.”  
“You never loved me at all did you?!” Dong Wan cried.  
“How could I?” Minwoo demanded. “Can you give me one good reason why I should love you?”  
“Because I love you.”  
“Now Im seriously pissed!” Jong Hyuk yelled.  
“Let me know when you think of an actual reason, one that justifies ruining my life.” Minwoo barked and stormed off.

\------------------------------------------------

“There, now you are cute.” Kang Ta said, holding a mirror up to show Jae Won his new look. Preppy clothes, short moused hair, lots of eye liner.  
“I look scary.”  
“Scary hot.” Kang Ta agreed. “What do you think Tony?” He asked through the window.  
“Looks nice.” Tony said from the rocking chair Hee Jun begrudgingly gave him.  
“Its too bad you don’t remember anything.” Kang Ta said to Jae Won. “No ones going to appreciate how good a stylist I am if they didn’t know what you looked like before.”  
“Can I use the bathroom?” Jae Won asked.  
“Its down the hall.”  
Jae Won hesitantly made his way down the hall but stopped in his tracks when he saw Woo Hyuk.  
“Jae Won?” Woo Hyuk asked. “I thought you were a ghost?”  
“You are the most gorgeous man I have ever seen!” Jae Won gasped.  
Woo Hyuk glanced down at himself. “Uh, thanks.”  
Without another word Jae Won threw himself into Woo Hyuk’s arms and kissed him. Before Woo Hyuk could get the leverage to throw him against the wall, something ran into them, sending them to the floor.  
“Jang Woo Hyuk! You have a boyfriend and a baby on the way!” Kang Ta yelled, standing over him. “Stop molesting Jae Won!”  
“He molested ME!” Woo Hyuk yelled back. “AND TONY ISN’T MY BOYFRIEND!”  
Jae Won reached longingly for Woo Hyuk and Kang Ta stepped on his hand. “If you touch him again you aren’t allowed to exfoliate for a week.”

\------------------------------------------------

Seo Tai Ji and Yoon Do Hyun looked past the metal bars of the jail Lee Hyuk was sealed away in. He sat on a stripped bed, bound in a straight jacket.  
“Students have been found dead left and right. It can’t be you that’s doing it because you are here. Who is your partner?” Tai Ji asked.  
“Im not a murder! How many times do I have to tell you that!” Lee Hyuk yelled. “Im just a passionate lover!”  
“Listen to me you little bastard.” Do Hyun snapped. “Every student we have is a source of income. I have a boat to pay off so you better tell me what you know right now!”  
“I swear, I don’t know anything! Just let me out of here.” Lee Hyuk pleaded.  
The professors turned to each other, blocking out Lee Hyuk’s yelling.  
“If he isn’t behind it, then who is?” Tai Ji asked.

\------------------------------------------------

JJ ran a hand down along the intestines that were draped around his neck like a string of pearls.  
“Do you like my gift?” Jay asked.  
“I love it!” JJ smiled up at him. “You are amazing! You are romantic! You are perfect!”  
“Does that mean you’ll have sex with me?” Jay asked anxiously, already feeling the anticipation bringing beads of sweat rolling down his back.  
JJ reached up and took his face between his hands. “I would love to. Oh wait!” He reached down and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. “Sorry, I have to go! God is calling.” And he disappeared.

\------------------------------------------------

Minwoo stalked down the street, ready to burst from anger. Fuck Dong Wan. Fuck the body building team. Fuck that whole school!  
“Hey man, you look strung out. You need to chill dude.” Said an old man who was propped up against a light pole.  
“Fuck off old man.” Minwoo snapped.  
“Don’t be so rude man, Im just concerned, you know? Cause’ we’re all connected, get me? Like cosmically. I can tell you your fortune if you want dude, maybe it’ll give you some perspective, you dig?” Jun In Kwon asked.  
“No, I don’t fucking dig. Leave me alone!”  
“Its not right to yell at your elders man. I’ve got some freaky powers, I could curse you.” In Kwon warned.  
“Fine! Curse me! Things can’t get any fucking worse!” Minwoo yelled back at him.  
“Alright man. Im going to curse you so you get some zen.”


	9. Chapter 9

In Kwon waved his hands mystically. “There. You are totally cursed dude. You can’t lie.”  
“I bet.” Minwoo scoffed.  
“You are man, I swear. Try to tell a lie, I seriously dare you.”  
“Im self-conscious about my dick size-Oh fuck!” He really couldn’t lie...  
Just then a police officer came onto the street and spotted them. “Are you loitering again?!” He demanded of the old man.  
“Cheese it, it’s the cops!” In Kwon cursed and took off running.

JJ bowed to God and seated himself in front of his desk before the thought hit him “God, why do you look exactly like one of my teachers, Professor Seo?”  
“Because he’s my son, my only begotten, made in my own image.” God explained.  
“Why is he teaching at an all boys school in Korea?”  
“I was tired of tripping over all his toys and shit. This isn’t why I called you in here JJ. You are in trouble.” He explained. “I sent you to Earth for an education but instead you are an accessory to mass murder. A gay accessory to mass murder. People die, I deal with that all the time, but do you know how much being gay pisses me off?”  
JJ pouted. “Hey, your son is gay now too!”  
“W-What?” God stuttered. “What is it about Earth?! Its like every time I send someone down there they come back homosexual!”  
“Maybe you should tell people you are against it?”  
“I did! Its in my book!”  
“No one reads anymore. You should start a blog.” JJ suggested.  
“Listen. You are in trouble. As your punishment, you have to return to Earth as a human. Also, start a blog for me.”

Yoon Do Hyun sat at his desk looking back at Kang Ta, Hee Jun, Tony, Woo Hyuk, and Dong Wan.  
“Do you all realize that school is ending soon? Its almost time for summer vacation.”  
“No way...” Dong Wan muttered, trying to remember what day it was.  
“Ya, way.” Do Hyun snapped. “You all wouldn’t know that because you haven’t been in class at all! You are going to have to stay for summer school. Any questions?”  
Hee Jun’s hand shot up. “Are you really dating Professor Seo?”  
Kang Ta raised his hand as well. “Follow up question. Are you a top or bottom?”  
“I have a real question!” Woo Hyuk said standing. “Why the hell was I called in here? I don’t even go to this school anymore.”  
“Then why are you even living here?” Do Hyun asked.  
Tony and Kang Ta on either side of him hissed at the same time.  
“Forget it, Ill just fucking stay.” Woo Hyuk sat down and had to pull away to avoid Kang Ta patting him on the head, and bumped into Tony who blushed.  
“Sir!” Called the hall monitor, Lee Jae Jin. “I found Minwoo!” He rushed through the door, followed by Minwoo.  
“What now?!” Minwoo yelled.  
“You failed!” Do Hyun yelled back. “What do you have to say for yourself?”  
“Im illiterate!” Minwoo admitted, then slammed a hand over his mouth. “I mean..” He said slowly. “I’ve been too obsessed with Dong Wan to do anything constructive.” He turned red and punched Jae Jin in the face randomly. “FUCK! That old fucking junkie really did curse me!”  
“Listen.” Do Hyun said hesitantly. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I really don’t care about you. Being illiterate must suck, I can get you a tutor, but mostly I just want to never see you again. So, I suggest you do well in summer school because you are really just so annoying. Do you understand?”  
Minwoo looked infuriated, but he only nodded.  
“Alright, get out.” Do Hyun ordered everyone.  
The students let themselves out, stepping over Jae Jin’s body. Dong Wan was about to run after Minwoo, but Tony caught his arm.  
“Dong Wan, what’s been going on? Where’s Jong Hyuk?”  
“Jong Hyuk?” Dong Wan seemed puzzled at first. “Oh...Im not sure...I forget the last time I saw him...What’s been going on with you?”  
“Im pregnant now.”  
“Congratulations!” Dong Wan said, hugging him.  
“He doesn’t even ask how.” Kang Ta pointed out. “What a good friend.”  
“I don’t think you should be telling people about this.” Woo Hyuk warned.  
“Why not?” Tony asked.  
“Am I really the only one that thinks this whole thing is sick?” Woo Hyuk demanded.  
Tony began to cry. “I just did it to help you. I don’t think its sick!”  
Kang Ta pulled Tony into his arms and glared at Woo Hyuk. “Hee Jun, slap Woo Hyuk.”  
Hee Jun pulled back his arm but stopped when Woo Hyuk turned to him. “What if he hits me back?” Hee Jun asked.  
“Then you fight him.” Kang Ta said sharply.  
Woo Hyuk cocked his fist.  
“I think he’s learned his lesson...”

Dong Wan caught up with Minwoo as he reached his dorm room.  
“Still mad?” He asked.  
“Why do you keep bugging me? You are so fucking persistent!” Minwoo barked.  
“Because I have no better ideas! Why wont you just be nice to me?”  
“I don’t want to get close to anyone and become vulnerable because I have a fear of rejection. OH SHIT!” He yelled. “That fucking old prick! Im going to kill him!”  
“What are you talking about?” Dong Wan asked.  
“I can’t lie! I got this fucking curse and now I can’t lie!” Minwoo answered without meaning to.  
Dong Wan seized his opportunity. “Do you love me?!”  
“No!”  
“No?”  
“No!”  
“You really don’t love me!” Dong Wan cried. “Why?!”  
“Because I have no respect for you.” Minwoo answered quickly.  
They stood in silence for a moment and then Dong Wan nodded. “I guess that’s it then. I’ll see you in class.” He turned and walked back to his own dorm.

“Why are you here?” Harisu asked Jong Hyuk who was in the cage next to her’s.  
“They said I had to stay in here until I stop being annoying. Apparently my crying was interrupting classes. What about you?”  
“Stepping on dicks.” She said off handedly. “He’s in here for murder.” She gestured to the other cage.  
“Just one!” Lee Hyuk defended. “This is ridiculous. How is the school going to survive without me?”  
“Please.” Harisu scoffed. “No one has even noticed you were down here. I, on the other hand, will be missed.”  
“Well, I wont.” Jong Hyuk muttered.  
“No, you wont.” Lee Hyuk and Harisu agreed in unison.  
“Did you see that?” Harisu asked suddenly, standing to look outside the windows near the ceiling. “All the students are leaving. It must be summer break.”  
“Are you saying we’re stuck down here?!” Jong Hyuk squealed.  
“Oh course not. They wont let us die. Well, not Lee Hyuk or I, you they might.”

JJ was waiting with Jae Won when Tony returned with Woo Hyuk, Kang Ta and Hee Jun.  
“What are you doing here?” Kang Ta asked.  
“Im human now, so I thought I would hide out here and mope. But, I found Jae Won here so we got to talking. He says he lost his memory.”  
“He told me Im from the year 2024.”  
Tony sat down beside the two of them. “That’s...great. How are we going to get you back?”  
“When Im a cherub again I can send him back. Until then I can only use a little of my powers so I-“ He stopped talking suddenly when Tony brushed him. “That’s...odd.”  
“What is?” Tony asked, pulling his arm back self consciously.  
JJ put a hand on Tony’s stomach and slowly smiled. “Jae Won is your baby. His spirit must have entered you when you got pregnant, and his future self came back from the year 2024 at the same time, how weird.”  
Kang Ta and Hee Jun grabbed onto each other, laughing hysterically.  
“Jae Won is my son?!” Woo Hyuk demanded, pointing to Jae Won who looked dumbfounded. “Sick! He kissed me!”  
“This can’t be happening! Im in love with you!” Jae Won cried.  
“Now do you agree this is fucking sick?!” Woo Hyuk demanded of Tony who nodded vigorously.


End file.
